scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Valar
Valar is an island far to the west of Scy'kadia, beyond the established map. Isolated for several hundred years, some of it's people have fled a recent civil war, becoming mercenaries in The Weft. The dominant religion worshiped by Valarians is a militant tradition involving the ghosts of their ancestors, who appear to be bound to the island itself. OOC Note: Valar is the creation of two of our players; Samuel Bancroft and Doug Greenwood Origins Of Valar It is said that around 400 years ago a Murethi Scion saw visions of an uncharted land. An explorer named Reginald Valarius was chosen to sail in search of it, taking with him a cadre of Mages to act as governors, a task force of laborers, and two renowned fighting corps; The 10th Marines and The 37th Regiment Of Foot. Unfortunately, just before the scheduled departure, Reginald fell ill and died. The Mages saw fit to continue with the expedition, and when at last they laid eyes upon the foretold island, they chose to name it Valar in honor of their fallen leader. At first all went swimmingly. The island proved fertile and several small cities were erected with the aid of spellcraft... alas, it was not to last. Dark Days Of Valar After 28 years of progress the ruling Mages went mad. Calling themselves "Novum Orbis Terrarum Iuvenibus" (or "New World Scions" in Common), they cut all contact with Mureth and began to sacrifice their citizens in a bid to accrue arcane power. The populace lived in fear of what they deemed "The Dark Council"... until a rebellion began to form, centered around a hero named Erebos Aughath. Erebos led the Mage hunt personally, and after much bloodshed, the Valarians were freed from magical rule. Golden Age Of Valar As the Valarians set to rebuilding, some of the soldiery decided to risk the perilous voyage back to Scy'kadia. With no more war at home, they honed their skills as mercenaries, getting themselves embroiled in the conflicts of other realms... though generally mistaken for regular Murethi. Upon their return they brought the spoils of war, as well as the art and culture they had learned. Valar flourished in it's isolation, with music and cuisine becoming a favored pastime amongst the populace. Valarian Civil War As time went by rivalries began to form between the governing advisors, most of whom were descended from one of the original fighting corps. In 636MR King Dante Aughath was overthrown by the general of the 10th Marines, Aldo Hikkupz. With the king fled and his coup successful, Aldo set about eliminating threats to his rule... using dark magic unseen on Valar in generations. The 37th Regiment Of Foot fought tooth and nail for every yard of ground, desperate to restore order and slay the evil general, but were eventually besieged within their fort barracks. A final stand was made against the 10th Marines and their sorcery, but as more and more 37th riflers fell the order to retreat was given. Few escaped... the majority of survivors were either captured, or marched outside for execution. Some fleeing loyalists were able to reach the coast, and with the assistance of sympathetic fisher folk were able to set sail for Scy'kadia, vowing to return one day. Exile The few 37th soldiers who arrived in Scy'kadia have spent years trying to regroup, gathering like-minded individuals (those who believe the island exists) to their cause, and serving as mercenaries to earn what they need to retake Valar. It is a slow process but a worthy goal. Mircea Plague In 649MR Valarian adventurers in Guardian Vale ran afoul of a hellish entity called a Voice Of Ruin. Going by the name Luther, the entity was a thorn in their side, and many brave efforts were made to oppose or defeat it. As the year drew to a close, a Valarian hero named Mortimus blew himself up with blackpowder in an effort to slay Luther. Alas the attempt was ultimately unsuccessful. Luther did leave the vale... but through the ghostly voices of their ancestors, Valarian priests have come to believe that a demonic plague now affects their distant homeland, no doubt a curse bestowed by the vengeful Voice Of Ruin.